


Bonds of a family

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 68
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we got, asks Detective Danny Reagan

It looks like a fire bomb went off,we have five victims, says Megan,they all are burned

It looks like they all came out of that building, Joe says

Where Melinda,Danny says, I haven't seen her since Christmas day

She had to take Beauwolf to the vet for his yearly shots, Joe says, she will join us later

It looks like a fire was set in this building, the floor and halfway up the walls look burned,Danny says

The burn pattern is coming inside and not outside, Joe says, did anyone report a fire in this building

Doesn't a burn pattern go inside to out,Danny asks

No,, usually when you set a fire you walk the burn marks outside so that you can get out, Joe says this fire was set from the outside to the inside, so that the people would be trapped in the building by the fire

I don't think that the fire was reported,Danny says,there's no water damage

Your right! Joe exclaims, the walls and floor are dry and so are the windows

So the fire burned out before it was called in and it was set in a way that wouldn't let people who were inside get out of the building

Detective Reagan, the medical examiner says,we have an ID card and it is a Henry Reagan

Gramps Danny and Joe exclaims

That's not possible,Danny says, I just talked to him last night

He could have left his ID somewhere and someone else could have taken it, Joe says, let's just go to his house and check on him

I will call Melinda and ask her to meet us there, Danny says, and I will also call Erin and Jamie and Linda

We should just hold off on calling everyone but Melinda until we know what is going on, Joe says

Do you want to explain to Erin or Jamie why we didn't call them,Danny asks

I will tell them that it was my decision not to call them, Joe says

Ok Danny says, but I should probably warn you, Linda is being trained by Melinda and I will tell her that it was your fault,

Great, Joe says, but first let's just make sure that Gramps is okay


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Melinda, I need you to meet Danny and I at Gramps,his ID was found at the crime scene and we want to make sure that he is ok, Joe says

I will meet you there,but I should probably tell you that Linda is with me and you are on speaker phone,Dark says

Great, just hurry over, Joe says

Henry's house

I don't see Dark's truck, Danny says

She is driving her new car,it's a phatom 180 and I think that it is parked in the driveway right now, Joe says

Damn, how fast do you drive Melinda,Danny asks,we just got off the phone with you

I was already in the area,Dark says, Beauwolf really likes Sara and since his vet retired I thought he would like to have her give him the shots

Where is he now, Joe asks

He is pouting in the car because he had two shots and he also wasn't allowed to run around in the yard here,Dark says

Why can't he run around in the yard, Linda asks

For the same reason you need to get back in the car and wait, Dark says, I want you to take Beauwolf home and have Connor bring me my truck

Okay,I will talk to you later, Melinda and I will see you tonight Danny, Linda says as she is driving off

What did you see that we didn't, Joe asks, I know you well enough to know that you didn't just send her away with out a good reason

Tell me about the crime scene, especially where the victims were found,Dark says, I need a clear picture

The Medical Examiner said that it looked like a fire bomb went off,there were five victims,all of them were burned and we could tell that they all came out of the same building,Danny says

The building was burnt halfway up the walls and the floor, the pour pattern shows that the fire was set from the outside of the building into the inside trapping anyone inside the building,there was no signs that the fire was called in due to the lack of water being present, Joe says,, that is as far as we got when the ME said that she found Gramps ID

Let's go inside and look around, Dark says, did you by any chance call Frank and tell him? 

No, Joe says, I don't want to worry him needlessly if it turns out to be nothing

From the looks of his bedroom I think that you should call your family,Dark says,it looks like someone was in a hurry to leave

Gramps would never left a mess like that, Joe says,there are some pictures missing,and his Marine Corp ring is gone

We have clothes missing from the closets and I think his shaving kit is also gone,Danny says

Good news is that he isn't the burn victim, and the bad news is, Henry Reagan is on the run from someone,Dark says, I see a small trace of blood and the front door was unlocked and so was the back door

Where could Gramps be going, and why is his ID on a burn victim? Danny asks,it doesn't make sense

When was the last time you spoke to Henry,Dark asks, and we need to figure out when those victims were killed

Why, Joe asks,if Gramps is alive did he not tell us he lost his ID? 

It's a possibility that he didn't lose his ID but that someone else took it from him and placed it on the victim,Dark says,that way it would make sure that you and Danny would both be on this case


	3. Chapter 3

Where are you going, Danny asks,we need to find Gramps

I want you and Joe to call Erin and Jamie and then you are to join me at the MEs Office, Dark says, I am going to call Frank and have him meet me there as well

Medical Examiner Office

Megan, I want you to take a sample of Frank's blood and compare his DNA to the DNA of the man who had Henry's Id,Dark says

Okay, Frank I need you to roll up your sleeve , Megan says, I don't think I need more than one tube of blood

Great,my dad could be lying on the table and I am sitting here waiting to hear if the DNA match, Frank says with a sigh

How long does it take to find out if the blood type is the same,Danny asks

We have not looking for blood type, I want to know exactly how many chromosomes they have in common,Dark says

What difference does that make, Danny asks

Danny,If we were to take your blood and compare your DNA to Jack's and Sean's DNA we would see at least twenty four illeos in common because you are their father, Dark says,if we compare your DNA to Joe's , Erin's or Jamie's DNA we would have twelve illeos in common because you are siblings with the same parents.

Melinda, would you like to take a look at the bodies, I know that you have the ability to see things that I miss, Megan asks

Yes I would like to take a look at them,Dark says, Frank,Danny , Joe please excuse me

So what do you think, I don't think I missed anything but I always like it when you look over my work, Megan says

Which one of these gentlemen had Henry's Id,Dark says

The one on the end, he had Henry's Id in his breast pocket, Megan says

Can I use your measuring tape and scale? Dark asks

Of course, they are right next to you Megan says with a grin

Odd, the victim is 5'7 and weights 225 ,, Can you do a toxicology report on all the victims,Dark says, I want the full gambit ran

Is there something wrong, Megan asks

Yes, but I don't know what it is exactly,Dark says, I don't think that Frank has any siblings that lived to adulthood,I believe that his brother died of cancer at eighteen months old

Check and see if you can find out where the victim grew up,the isotopes in his teeth might give us a location,Dark says as she is leaving the room

Where's Frank, I wanted to ask him a question,Dark says

Dad went back to 1PP and Joe went back to the office to see if he can be assigned to the case, Danny says

Danny how tall are you,Dark asks,it's important

I am 5'9 , but I don't know how my height is important, Danny says

That's not Henry, the victim is 5'7 and weights 225 ,I remember that Henry said that he was almost two inches taller then you but he weighed in at 290 ,Dark says, the victim is only about an inch taller than Linda and I

So we should probably call and tell dad that it's not Gramps, Danny says

No,we are going to wait until the DNA results are done, which is going to be in a few hours, until then you and I are going back to the crime scene,Dark says, I want to see the building


	4. Chapter 4

Burned building

So this is the building, I can see that the person who set the fire used an excellarant, the pour pattern shows that they went around the building and then inside,Dark says,but I don't think that the people who were found over there actually came out of the building

Where else could they have come from? Danny asks,there is no other building that has any burn marks on them, and the bodies were all facing towards the road,so that means that they were fleeing the building

Not the building,but what's behind the building,Dark replies,there is an open field and I think that there is a large area that has been burnt

Hey Dark, it's Megan, Frank's DNA is a match to our victim,but not a father to son match,if that makes any sense to you

It makes perfect sense to me, I think that we need to have all the Reagans go to Henry's house,Dark says

What's going on, Danny asks'Is the DNA a match or not?

It's a familiar match, but not a father and son match,Dark replies

What the hell is the difference? Danny asks,a match is match

It's like my DNA matching sean or Jack's,we will have seven to eleven illeos in common because we are a part of the same family though their mom,Dark replies,I need to ask you something and I realize that it might be a personal question

What is the question? Danny asks

Are you sure that everyone in Henry's family is either dead, or not in New York City,Dark asks

Henry is the only surviving member of his mom and dad kids, Danny says,why do you want to know that

Because the man who had Henry's Id was not a stranger, Dark says, but someone who Henry knows very well

How do you know that,Danny asks

I keep my ID in the wallet in my back pocket, Dark says, however when I wear my bomber jacket and someone gives me a card I put it in the breast pocket and that is where Henry's Id was found

Federal Building Joe's Office

What do you mean I can't handle the case, Henry Reagan is my grandpa, Joe says angrily

Because of the whole deal with how Frank maliciously voided the agreement with this department all cases must be ran by Rupert Gilman, Connor says

Is Rupert Gilman in today, Joe asks

No,,he will be out of the country for a few months, Connor says, he is only able to be reached by phone and you have to have a level ten clearance to call him

Does Dark have to call him to get a case assigned to her,Joe asks,or does that rule not apply to her

Joe, I understand that you are worried about your grandpa, and I know that you are frustrated with the new rules that have been put in place, Connor says,but talking smack about Dark will result in you being sit down on the case,So watch your mouth

Hey Dark, Joe says,we were just talking about you

That's nice, I need for you and Connor to meet me at my house, Dark says

We can't work this case, Joe says, Rupert says he has to assign cases to us now

Rupert isn't here right now and when he's out of the country the next high level person is in charge and that's me,Dark says, so you and Connor are to get your asses to my house

Why your house, Joe says

Because Henry's house is an official crime scene and we can't go walking all over a crime scene,Dark says, I will see you at my house in two hours


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Joe have an argument which results in Dark beating the crap out of Joe and leaving New York City

Dark's house

So what is the verdict, Frank says,is my dad lying dead on the autopsy table

No, not your dad,Dark says but a very close family member, either your brother or Uncle

I don't have a brother,or any living uncle's, Frank says

According to the DNA results the man who is lying on the autopsy table is either a brother to you or another close male relations,Dark says and according to the isotopes in his body he was born and raised in Donogel county Ireland

How the hell do you know that, Danny asks

From the water the he drank growing up,Dark says, isotopes can pinpoint the exact area someone is from,We use them all the time to determine where a missing person is originally from

How does that information help us now, Joe asks,that man is dead, and my grandpa is missing,it's nice that you are smart enough to have stupid tests ran but I would prefer to have all hands on the lookout for Gramps

Based on what, Jamie asks, Gramps is an adult,if he wants to leave the city then he can, since there is no proof of a crime happening to h there is no way to get the police involved

So the Reapers can handle it, Joe says,we can look for him and talk to his neighbors

Not without permission you can't, Danny says,there are new rules in effect for the Reapers and unless he is injured or God forbid dead then official there is no case except for the five burn victims

Dark, Frank says, I appreciate you finding out that the victim wasn't my dad, but I think that the NYPD can handle the investigation into the fire

Yes, Dark says, I don't see any reason why we need to be involved in the case,it doesn't have any federal ties to it

We will talk to you later, Frank says as he, Danny and Linda are getting ready to leave, Erin we can drop you off.

Hey Dark, Joe says, I bet if it was a member of your family, like Linda, you would find a way to get involved in the case

Connor,are you sure you can take care of Beauwolf while I am gone,Dark asks, I don't know how long it will take me to find out the information I want

Did you not hear me? Joe growls, I said

I heard what you said, I am choosing to ignore it because I have a plane to catch and you are being a pompous asshole for even making that statement,Dark says as Connor leaves with Beauwolf

I have had enough of you acting like your the toughest person on this team, Joe says,first I'm going to kick your ass and then I will have the Reapers look for my grandpa

Joe swings at Dark and manages to connect with her shoulder, but Dark's quick temper was white hot in mere minutes and Joe Reagan would have plenty of time to realize his mistake as he was lying in his hospital bed

St Victor's hospital

What the hell happened, please tell me that you weren't stupid enough to lay hands on Dark, Connor says

I might have swing first but then I realized I was going to be the one who got my ass kicked, Joe says

Son, what the hell were you thinking, Frank says,Dark is following the guidelines that were put in place because of me, she can't allow the Reaper to get involved with the case without Rupert Gilman signing off on it

Where is my sister, Linda asks softly

Officially we are not involved in the case, so she left the city for a while, Connor says, unofficially I am suppose to talk to Ryan Lowman about the way the fire was set

Who is this Ryan Lowman, Frank asks, I believe I have heard his name before

You probably have since he is the new leader of the Westies, Connor says

Why would Dark want you to talk to him, Joe asks

Did you seriously think that with Henry missing that she was just going to sit back and twiddle her thumbs, Connor says, she might have agreed to let the NYPD handle the victims from the fire but she already told Frank that she would be handling Henry's case personally

Why didn't anyone tell me that, Joe says, I accused her of only caring about cases that involves her family and I made the comment that if it was Linda missing she would break all the rules to find her

You are such an asshole, I can't believe that you are really that stupid, Connor says angrily, You are a piece of shit Joe,we have to work under the radar because YOUR DAD void the agreement so we have no choice but to do it this way, and your lucky that Dark had a plane to catch or a few broke bones would be the least of your problems

Joe, Mason says,as of right now, you are not allowed to have any information on the case of Henry Reagan missing adult male until Dark comes back to the city

Where did my sister go to, Linda asks softly

Once she found out that the man who had Henry's Id was from Donogel county Ireland, Connor says, she called a cop friend of hers, Inspector Quinn,he invited her to come to Ireland to get what ever information about the mystery guy she can

So she is working on the case, just not here in New York City, Frank says

Yep, she has the right to work on an international case if it can be proven to be one, Mason says

I am so stupid, Joe says, I was just so angry about Gramps being missing that I said something I shouldn't have and I swing on my best friend

Looks like you got the worst part of that, Connor says, between the broken bones and busted head and face, I would say that you deserve what she did to you

Linda, I'm sorry for bringing you into the argument,I would never want anything to happen to you, Joe says

Joe, I understand that you are worried about Gramps,hell we all are, but I have never given you a reason to say something like that about me, Linda replies

I know, I'm sorry, Joe says

No your not sorry, you are a pompous arrogant asshole, I don't want to talk to you anymore, Linda says as she leaves the room

You know, Connor says with a grin,at that precise moment I wasn't seeing Linda but I was seeing Melinda.I wonder if she knows just how much alike they really are

Danny, will you please talk to her for me, Joe says sadly, I don't want Linda mad at me too


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am using different countries in my stories, I have nothing but respect for the people who are from these other countries.

Donogel Ireland

Hiya Dark, it's been a long time since I've laid eyes on you, Inspector Quinn says, I have a car for you to use and I also ran the name of Henry Reagan

Where is Henry at right now,Dark asks

He's staying at the Humble inn outside of the city,Quinn says, I have to ask, what crime did boyo comitt?

He pulled a disappearing act on his entire family, someone who was set on fire had his ID, and he ran to Ireland,Dark says, his son doesn't believe that there is any family members left alive outside of Henry Reagan, his son Frank and Frank's children and grandchildren, but the burn victim is also a Reagan

Sounds like a good mystery,Quinn says, what is your plan

Does he go to any of the pubs near the inn? Dark asks

Maloney pub,Quinn says, he will be there about 7 tonight

Can you run the name Mickel Reagan for me please, Dark says, I think that the crime in New York City has something to do with Mick

You got it Dark,Quinn says with a smile

Maloney pub

Hello Henry, Dark says, you look remarkable well considering that your ID was found on a man who was most likely burned alive, so why did you run? 

How the hell did you find me? Henry asks, Frank doesn't know about my connection to Donogel Ireland

The victim was born and raised in Donogel Ireland,we found that out though the isotopes in his body,Dark says,once I found that out I asked Frank if he has a brother or uncle and he said no, so I guess he doesn't know

Betty and I have a daughter who was raised by Betty's sister here in Donogel, Henry says, I just couldn't tell Frank that we gave his baby sister away, what kinda person would do something like that

Henry, I was adopted out just so my birth parents could have a claim to the millions of dollars that my adopted parents had, Dark says with a smile, I don't think that anyone could judge you for making sure that both your wife and daughter are okay

The man who died was my nephew Mickel Reagan, Henry says,he came by the house the day after Christmas, he wanted to talk to me about why I didn't love him or his mom

Henry, I have to ask you if you have any idea why he was killed and by who,Dark says

All I know is that he said that he was being followed every since he arrived in New York City, Henry says

Can I have your permission to call Danny and Linda and let them know that you are okay,Dark asks

How can I explain why I left, Henry asks

Last time I checked, You are within your rights to take a vacation,Dark says, I am fairly certain that you know quite a few people here at this very pub

You can call Linda, Henry says she will at least understand.She is the most loving person I know,

She doesn't get that from me,Dark says, I don't trust most people,oh by the way I sorta beat the shit out of Joe before I left to come here

Danny and Linda's house

Hello Dark, Linda says,where are you

Put me on speaker phone,Dark says, I want to talk to you and Danny

You are on speaker phone Dark, Linda says

Henry is fine,Dark says, he is right next to me and I'll be staying here in Ireland until he's ready to come back home

Pops,are you sure that you are okay, Linda asks

I'm fine, Henry says, I just decided to take a little vacation,I didn't mean to make you and the rest of the family worry about me

We love you Henry, Linda says,as long as you are okay that's all that matters to us, take care of yourself and call me back sometime tomorrow night, promise that you will

I promise you I will call you again tomorrow, Henry says

Goodnight Henry, Linda says

Bye, Linda, Henry says

Now what do I tell them when I get back home, Henry says, I don't know what to say to them

Just tell them the truth,Dark says, it's not anyone's place to judge you for making sure that the people who you love were taking care of

Will you find out who killed my nephew, Henry asks

We are already looking into it,Dark says, now what do you say to us getting some dinner


	7. Chapter 7

Donogel Ireland

So, I guess the first thing I should do is introduce you to the rest of the Reagan clan, Henry says,the man who owns the pub is my son in law, the two women who are waitress here are my granddaughters and the lady who brought you a drink is my daughter

Let me guess, the two boys who are eyeballing me are your grandsons and Mick cousins,Dark says, I have actually met your son in law before.

Hello love, the names Peter Reagan Maloney, and if you don't leave my grandpa alone me and the rest of the clan can make you

You can try,Dark says with a grin,but I believe that the last time I was here you and your brother decided to put your hands on me,as I recall,it didn't end well for you guys

Peter,get back to you work,Tom Maloney says, I have invited her here, since she owns the whole damn pub

It's ok Tom, they remind me of his other grandsons, especially Joe, but just like I won't tolerate shit from Joe, Danny or Jamie, I won't tolerate it from Peter,or Davey,Dark says

What brings you back to Donogel Ireland,Mary Reagan Maloney asks, I thought you were going to be staying close to your sister in New York City

Mickel Reagan was killed in New York City and he had Henry's Id on him,Dark says,I work with his grandsons Danny and Joe, they thought that he was dead, but I found a small piece of his plane ticket, so I figured he was alive and for some reason came to Ireland

Papa,Mary says, you didn't tell the family that you were coming to visit? 

He spoke to his granddaughter in law, she happens to be my sister,Dark replies, would you like to join us

Yes, I am not feeling well today,Mary says softly

New York City St.Victors hospital

Why would Gramps go to Ireland,Joe says,it's not like he has family there

He said that he was on a vacation, Linda says gently,he wasn't hurt and he sounded really happy

Danny, did Dark say how long she will be gone, Connor asks

She said that she would be returning when Henry gets ready to come home, Danny says,why is there a problem

A big problem, Connor says,I spoke to Ryan Lowman about the fire, the people who died were all from the same place, Donogel Ireland

'Wait' Danny says, isn't that where both Gramps and Dark are staying

Don't worry, Joe says, I bet Dark is already ten steps ahead of us on the case

I'm more concerned with the fact that you decided to put your hands on her, Connor says, you know damn well that there is going to be harsh consequences for you doing that


	8. Chapter 8

Donogel Ireland Maloney pub

Henry, I need to return to the US for a little while,Dark says, but I think that you should stay here

Why would you say that, Henry asks

I know that Mary is very sick,Dark says, I believe that she has a tumor pressing on her stomach and that's why she wasn't feeling well

She needs a surgery to remove the tumor but no one in the family can afford to pay for the surgery, Henry says

Why not just borrow the money,Dark says, it's a matter of life or death

The bank won't loan us the money,Tom replies,we have nothing to use for collateral, so the bank refused the loan,we live in the apartment above the pub,which you own

Not to get into your personal business,Dark says but how much is needed for the surgery and after care

Since it is a special surgery we have to pay for everything out of pocket,Tom says with a sad smile,,we are looking at over five thousand dollars

Call the hospital and schedule the surgery, I will pay for it myself,Dark says

We can't ask you to do that,Tom says,as kind as an offer it is,we can't ask you to do that being as you aren't kin to us

You are right, I am not kin to you,but Henry is and he is also the grampa in law to my sister,Dark says, and I know that Linda would want to help you, family helps family,so stop arguing with me

Thank you , Melinda, Henry says, but what are you going to tell the family back home? 

I will tell them that you are staying here to make sure that someone you care about is going to be okay,Dark says, I have to go because there's been some complactions in the case back home

Dark leaves Ireland and heads back to New York City

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Mason, what brings you all the way down here,? Joe asks

Did you really think that you could put your hands on Melinda and just have the consequences of her kicking your ass? Mason asks, Rupert Gilman has already been notified about your little temper tantrum

How mad is he, Joe asks, I didn't know that Dark reported me

She didn't report you, you swung on her here in this building, Mason says, which has audio and video cameras running at all times,he simply watched the feed

How much trouble am I in, Joe asks

You are suspended until Rupert returns to the states and I have been authoritazed to take both your gun and shield, Mason says, I really hate having to do this,Dark is going to be so pissed off

54 precinct  
We have identified everyone from the fire and they are all from Donogel Ireland,Danny says

The only good news is that Melinda is coming home tonight, Connor says, she said that Henry was staying for a little bit longer

Did she say why he would be staying, Danny asks

I didn't ask her, Connor says,it's none of my business and it's not really any of yours either


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Dark's Office  
Hey Connor,where is that asshole Joe,Dark yells, I want to go back to the MEs Office and I want him to go with me

He was suspended from work due to him putting his hands on you in this building, Connor says

We weren't in this building,we were actually at my place,on the training ground,Dark replies,who exactly suspended him

Since you were gone, Mason was ordered by Rupert to take Joe's gun and shield, Connor says, he is suspended until Rupert returns to the states

That doesn't work for me, I need my team to work on this case and Joe is a part of my team,Dark says, I am going to have to give Rup a piece of my mind when I call him

You shouldn't blame Rupert for this, Connor says calmly,after all Frank Reagan is the one who made the rules and guidelines necessary for us to follow by voiding the agreement with the department

Fine,Dark says, I will simply go yell at Commissioner Reagan, and while I am doing that, you can go find Mason and tell him I want a word with him.

How about you calm down first, Connor says,if you talk to either Frank or Mason right now you will say something that you might regret.

Either I talk to Frank and Mason, or I can just call Rup,Dark says and since I know for a fact that the whales haven't came by yet,he will be angry to have to return just to handle this.

Will you at least call for an appointment to see Commissioner Reagan, Connor asks

Where's the fun in that,Dark says as she leaves the office

Great, Connor says to himself, she hasn't been back two days and I already want to go hide in the archives Building

Hey Mason, Connor says, I guess you already know that Dark is back in town

Yes Connor, I am the one who picked her up at the airport, Mason replies

Really, Connor says,then why didn't you tell her that you suspended Joe until Rupert returns? 

How mad is she? Mason asks

First she is going to have a talk with Frank Reagan, and then she wants a word with you, Connor says with a chuckle, I don't think she knows that you and Digger put up audio and video cameras at her training area

Oh shit, Mason says,we totally forgot to tell her, Rupert had audio and video cameras placed in the building and the training ground while she was on vacation

Someone is in big big trouble, Connor laughs,I think I will go to the Archives Building and pull all the case files from any case we had in Ireland.

1PP Frank's Office

Good morning Melinda, Baker says with a grin,he is inside with Garrett, would you like a cup of coffee

Morning Baker,Dark replies, no I don't want any coffee thanks, I am going to tell at your boss for a bit

Okay,Baker says, I will hold his calls and push his next appointment by thirty minutes

Hey Dark, Garrett asks,is everything okay with Henry? 

With Henry yes,Dark replies,with Frank,no, I am very upset with Frank

What did I do, Frank asks

Let's see,Dark replies, you voided the agreement with my department which resulted in audio and video cameras being installed in the building and my training ground, which has resulted in your son Joe being suspended for putting his hands on me until Rupert Gilman returns from his vacation

How long does his vacation last, Garrett asks

It takes about a month to get to the exact spot to see the migration of the humpback whales in Australia and then the migration lasts in where between four to six weeks and then he will have to visit some friends of his,Dark says, so almost four months

Oh boy, Garrett says

Yes Dark replies, and I need my complete team to finish this case, but because of Frank, I don't have that so I will be using Danny instead

Danny and Linda house

Melinda is home, Linda says, I wonder why she came back but Henry stayed in Ireland

I don't know honey,Danny says, I know that your doctor's appointment is in half an hour so we need to get going

If you hadn't distracted me earlier I would have been ready to go, Linda says as she kisses Danny

It was worth it,Danny says as they walk out of the house and get in the car.

Joe's Apartment

Open the door,Dark says, I am not in the mood to play any games

What are you doing here, Joe asks,in case you didn't get the memo I am on suspension until Rupert returns

Get your head out of your ass,Dark says angrily, I didn't suspended you and as for as I am concerned you are still working this case

What about Mason,Joe asks,he knows that Rupert said to suspend me, he took my gun and shield

Sometimes the best work we do is undercover,Dark replies, and just so you know, Mason was doing his job and following the rules and guidelines that had to be implemented due to your dad, so try seeing things from our point of view,None of us like the rules,We all think the guidelines suck but because of Frank Reagan this is how things have to be done,So stop your damn pity party and get back to work tomorrow

Okay Dark, Joe says, but I am not allowed in the building right now

We are going to be working covert, Dark says, so I have decided to work from Henry house

Can we do that, Joe asks

I own the property and since I don't like prying eyes on me, Dark replies, Henry's house is the perfect place, but don't worry, I have already gotten Henry's permission to use his house as our temporary headquarters

What about Mason, Joe asks

He is setting things up as we speak,Dark says, he really didn't want to suspend you or anyone else, he liked doing things the way they were done before Frank voided the agreement, but I have a plan to get us back to the way we use to be


	10. Chapter 10

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says with a smile, I just got the toxicology reports back on the fire victims

Was there a drug called the mirshine found in any of them,Dark asks

Yes,in fact they all had mirshine in their system, Megan says, but I can't find any medical use for the drug outside of using it for long distance seasickness

Long distance seasickness,Dark says, like a boat journey from Ireland to New York City,if that is the case then those people were smuggled into the country, I am going back to talk to the commissioner

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Dark, you are back alot quicker than I thought you would be, Frank says

I want you to contact the port authority and find out if a strange frieght ship arrived in port before the fire victims were found and if so where the ship came from,Dark says

Why would you think that they came on a ship, Garrett asks

All of the victims have a drug called mirshine in their system and it is used to prevent seasickness in long distance sea travel,Dark says,if I am right then we are dealing with human trafficking along with murder

Henry's house

Hey Joe, Danny says, what are you doing here, I thought that you were suspended from work?

Technical he is, Connor says, but Dark ordered all hands on deck so he is here

Does Rupert Gilman know that you are involved, Jamie asks

I don't think he does, Joe admits, but he lets Dark do as she wants so it's not a big deal

It's not so much as I am allowed to do as I want so much as Rupert really hated the paperwork it would require to give me any direct orders,Dark says, and I believe that I have already told you to drop your attitude

My attitude is because of the fact that I am technically suspended and you didn't get into any trouble with him at all, Joe says

Danny, Jamie, Joe, Connor and Dark start to argue with each other

You all need to calm down, Linda says gently

Shut up Linda, Jamie says, you don't know how police officer work

Who the hell do you think you are talking to Jamison Michael Reagan,Linda snaps,I might not be a cop but I damn sure know that there are rules that govern every single job on the planet and if you ever speak to me like that again, I will lay you out cold.  
Linda decides to go to Dark's house and get Beauwolf

I don't think I have ever seen her that mad, Danny says

I wonder if she could actually lay him out, Joe says

I have been training her since she got the all clear before Christmas,Dark says, I think that she could, but she doesn't have to because Jamie will be apologizing to her,or he will deal with me, and Joe, just because you don't know something doesn't make it true

What do you mean, Connor asks

I have to pay for Joe's medical bill myself as my punishment for the fight due to the fact that even though he swung first, I have better training and with my speed and hot temper, well I did more damage then Rupert felt was necessary


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda lays Jamie out cold

What do you mean by that,Danny asks

It's just that when Joe hit me ,Dark says, I got very angry very quickly and since I could have walked away after I put him on the ground,but chose to give him a literal ass whooping on top of the broken bones, Rupert decided that I had to pay for the medical bill

Where did Jamie go to, Connor asks

I think that he followed Linda out to my place,Dark says,which is a very stupid thing to do, since she trains there daily

Do you think that he will hit her,Danny asks as he reaches for his keys

I don't think he's going to get the chance,Dark says, Linda has managed to put me on the ground twice,which is something that none of the other team members have ever done in a training session

We should go to your house just to be on the safe side, Connor says

What you really want is to watch someone else get smacked around besides you, Joe says with a grin

Yes, Connor agrees, wouldn't you like to see that too

Dark's house

Look Linda, I know that I shouldn't have said that to you, Jamie says, but you are just a nurse, you have never faced down the barrel of a gun and quite frankly I don't think

At that moment Linda had heard enough

Jamie, your an idiot,Linda says as she punches him in the face and then she does a perfect spin kick which catches Jamie right in the ribcage which Linda then followed up with a knee to the head which knocked Jamie out cold

St.Victors Hospital

What happened to Jamie, Frank asks

He pissed off someone who he really shouldn't have, Danny says with a smirk

Did Dark do that to him, Erin asks

Nope,it wasn't me this time,Dark says with a chuckle,it was Linda

Linda,, Frank says shocked,Sweet gentle Linda, Danny's Linda, did all that,are you sure

Would you like to watch the video, Joe asks between the peals of laughter, when he said that she had never faced the barrel of a gun, I, I nearly peed myself because she just called him an idiot and punched him.

Where is Linda at right now, Erin asks, she might be upset about what she did, you know that she doesn't like to be violent

She is sitting over there with Connor,Dark says, I asked him to sit with her because she is still mad at Jamie and both Danny and Joe have been laughing since she knocked Jamie out

I'm going to go sit with Linda, Erin says, she is probably very upset, and besides I understand that her training took over and she protected herself

I personally think that Jamie just pissed her off and she gave him a beat down, Joe says with a smile,kinda like her twin sister does huh Dark.

The biggest difference is she feels a little bit guilty for her actions,Dark says,where as I think that if I have to beat someone ass then that person deserved it,

Good point, Joe says

Frank, since you are here,Dark says, did you find out if there was any freight ships that docked around the time of the fire victims being found

Yes, Frank says,there is a ship called the freedom express that docked a week before Christmas and it was from Donogel Ireland and the best part is,it's still at the docks because it's been repossessed by the Bank of Donogel

Connor, call Judge Hudsten and get a federal warrant to search that ship,Dark says, take Mason, Slone and Digger with you, also have Rydar along just in case there's trouble


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Jamie,my name is Alice and I will be your nurse

Is my family in the waiting room, Jamie asks

Yes, but I don't think any of them really want to come into the room, Alice says with a smile, since this is the room that Nurse Linda Reagan was shot in, she was very brave, she took two rounds to her back and side and still had the ability to not only call for help but she herself while bleeding render cpr to Hector Florez

Linda is my sister in law, Jamie says

So you already know what happened to her then, Alice says,

Outside of Jamie's room

Is there a reason why Jamie was put in that room,Danny asks 

I requested for him to be put in that room, Linda says, I want him to remember that I have looked down the barrel of a gun

I would love to stick around and listen to the whole he got what he deserved talk,Dark says, but I think that Joe and I have a meeting at Rupert Gilman Office

Okay Dark, Danny says, I will call you later when we have news about the ship

Linda, I have a meeting to go to, Dark says, don't feel guilty about putting Jamie in here, he truly deserved the smack down you gave him

I don't feel guilty, Linda says, I am pissed off that I broke the heel of my shoes

I will buy you a new pair of shoes,Dark says with a smile, I will talk to you later

Bye Dark, Erin says with a grin, I will keep Linda from beating up anyone else

The freight ship Freedom

I can't believe that there was over a hundred people who were still hidden on that ship, Mason says, I can't believe that someone is smuggling people into the United States

I wonder how Dark actually knew to check on ships that docked before the victims were found, Slone say

Who was the captain of that ship, Rydar asks, because I am willing to bet Dark is going to want to have a chat with him

Donogel Ireland

So Henry,Tom says, how well do you know Dark

She has helped me out when I lost my house and we had no where to go, but I think it has more to do with taking care of Linda and family Henry says

Why do you say that,Tom asks, she called the bank and cussed the manager out, and then she called the hospital and arranged for Mary to get the surgery she needs,all while solving a case, sounds like she is a good person

She is a very good person, Henry agrees but she doesn't believe that about herself

Why not,Tom asks

Outside of Linda, I don't think Dark is close to anyone and she seems to prefer the company of her dog over people, Henry says


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Dark's Office  
So, Digger what did you find out on the ship,Dark asks while looking for something in her filing cabinet

There was about a hundred people who were still hidden on board when we searched the ship,Digger says, according to the Port masters log the ship docked on the 22 of December and was scheduled to leave on the 27 but it was impounded and placed on hold until the Bank of Donogel can send someone to inspect it and have it returned to Ireland

Do we know who was the captain of the ship,Dark asks

No, the people who were still on board never saw the captain, Digger says,they received food and water from trays placed in the room while they slept

Sounds like a well planned smuggling ring,Dark replies, except for the five dead bodies, maybe we should take a trip to the field behind the burned building

Do you want me to have Joe meet you there,Digger asks

No, I have another task for him,Dark replies, have Danny and Connor join me

St, Victor's hospital

Seriously Jamie, what the hell were you thinking saying that shit to Linda? Erin asks, she was shot in this very same room, and you said that she has never looked down the barrel of a gun

I know sis, Jamie says, I don't know why I said that to her, I am just angry about not being able to be a cop anymore

Who's fault is that, Erin asks,we made the choice to help the cartel and personal speaking,I prefer not being able to be a DA and practice law over spending the rest of my life in prison

So what do I do to make it up to Linda, Jamie asks, I don't think she will speak to me again

Field behind the burned building

So what are we looking for, Connor asks,as he and Danny walk up

Have you noticed that the grass is pushed back and down, Dark says, like they were trying to keep the field from being totally burned

Why would someone do that, Danny asks, wouldn't it be easier to just pull the grass out of the way

What if they were using the grass that wasn't pushed back to help feed the fire, Connor says, I see that same pour pattern here as was at the building

I spoke to the fire marshal and he said that the building was completely stable and had no structural damage,Dark says, let's go take another look at the inside of the building

Do you think that we missed something, Danny asks

No, Dark says, I think that it's more of something that is there that shouldn't be

Like what, Connor asks

Look at the walls,Dark says as they enter the building, they are only burned to the exact same point all the way around

Yeah, Connor says, I don't see anything unusual about that

I do,Danny says, when my house was set on fire the walls that had pictures on them didn't have as much fire damage as the bare walls did

What does that mean, Connor asks,are you saying that something was on the walls that stopped the fire?

Danny, I sent Joe to Boston to get a file for me, can you take Connor and speak to the building owner and find out what this building looked like before the fire,Dark says, I have a hunch but I am hoping that I am wrong


	14. Chapter 14

Office of the building inspector

I was wondering if you could tell me who the owner of this building is, Danny asks as he shows a picture of the burned building.

My name is Walter and that building actually belongs to a branch of the Bank of Donogel and is under renovations.

Did you say that the building belongs to the Bank of Donogel Ireland, Connor asks

Yes,Walter says

Federal Building Dark's Office

What did you find out about the building,Dark says

Why don't you tell us what your hunch is, Connor says, I know that you know something

Was the building connected to the Bank of Donogel Ireland,Dark asks with a smile

Yes, Danny says, how did you know that

The logo on the building is the same one as the one on both the ship and the bank itself,Dark says

We are going to have to go back to Ireland,Dark says

I don't want to go to Ireland, Connor whines,I want to stay in New York City

I wasn't aware that I was talking to you, Dark says, I was referring to Danny and Linda

What,Danny says,why would Linda or I go to Ireland

Linda has been back home for a year now, Dark says and you haven't taken her on a date or a romantic getaway so this will kill two birds with one stone

Two birds, Danny says confused

A chance to be romantic with your wife and I can investigate the bank,Dark replies as she picks up her phone, Connor take care of my dog

Danny and Linda's house

Why are we really going to Ireland Danny,Linda asks, and it better not have anything to do with Henry visiting his friends in Donogel

Dark wants to investigate the bank of Donogel,Danny says and it will give us a chance to spend some quality time together

Well I have always wanted to visit Ireland, Linda says with a grin, when do we leave

Tomorrow morning, Danny says, so we need to get packed tonight

How about we have some quality time together now and pack in the morning,Linda says as she unbuttons her shirt

Works for me, Danny says as he kisses her and carries her to their bedroom

Dark's house  
Ok Joe,Dark says I want you and Connor to take good care of my favorite.

Of course we will take care of Beauwolf, Joe says as he takes his fighting stance

Yeah, Connor says, as he also takes his fighting stance

Thanks guys,Dark says,let's play as they start the training session

Burned building

The cops keep returning to the building and now I have been told that one of the cops is actually a Reaper, can this get any worse,Hutch says


	15. Chapter 15

Donogel Ireland,,Glaslow Castle

So, Melinda, how exactly did you get a reservation for this beautiful castle on such short notice? Linda asks

I don't have to have any reservations for this place, Melinda says

Why not, Danny asks,it's a beautiful place and a tourist hot spot

I own the castle, Melinda says, and over ninety percent of the town

What, Danny says, how exactly did you get a whole freaking castle?

My dad's great grandfather built Glaslow Castle, Melinda says, and just so you both know, you two are staying at the castle,I am staying at my own place

Do you want to hang out later, Linda asks

I will take you shopping for sovereigns tomorrow, Melinda says with a smile,but right now you and Danny go have some fun

Bank of Donogel

Can you tell me who would benefit from killing five people who were smuggled into the US on a ship owned by this bank,in a field near a burned building that also belongs to the bank? Dark asks

Unfortunately I don't know, Mr.Williams says,we used a company that was owned by a Ray Hutch, but he disappeared before Christmas and I have no idea why he had any one on the ship Freedom

Thank you, Melinda says, also do you have the mortgage for a home owned by Thomas Maloney? 

Yes I do, William say, but unfortunately we have foreclosed on the home and property

I want to buy the house and property but I want to allow Tom and Mary to remain living there,Dark says

Do you have any idea how much that would cost you, William asks

Sir,my name is Melinda Isobel Hawkins Glaslow, the cost doesn't matter to me

Yes ma'am, William says, I will have the property turned over to your name within the hour

Maloney pub

Hey Henry, Melinda says, I just wanted to give you a heads up

What is the heads up, Henry asks

Danny and Linda will be in the pub in about twenty minutes,Dark says

What the hell are they doing in Ireland, Henry asks

I thought that Danny and Linda could use a romantic getaway together and I needed to investigate the bank,

Hey Gramps,Danny says, I was wondering if I would see you over here

Hey Papa,Mary says, I wanted to thank your friend for helping me with my surgery

What's going on, Danny says angrily

Danny,calm down, Linda says gently, you must be Mary Reagan Maloney

How did you know that, Henry says

You talk in your sleep, Linda says gently and I have a sister who doesn't keep secrets from me

What are you saying Linda,Danny asks

Honey, Linda says softly,she's your aunt

How is that possible, Danny says

She is Frank's sister, Linda says

Gramps, Danny says,why didn't you ever tell us what we have family here

It's not really any of your business,Dark says, I told Linda that Henry was with family to keep her from worrying about him being here alone

Mary,Danny says, that was also my mom's name,it's nice to meet you

Are you supposed to be working right now,Dark says

I am mostly sitting down,Mary says with a smile, after we lost the house,there's not much to do

You didn't lose your house,Dark says,as she hands Mary the keys

What do you mean,Mary and Tom ask

Henry doesn't know my full name,but even in Ireland I have connections and I decided to buy your house and property and have you live there so that we can have an excuse to visit,Dark says with a smile

Who are you exactly, Tom asks

Melinda Isobel Hawkins Glaslow,Dark says

I thought you had a resemblance to the picture in Castle Glaslow Castle,Tom says

That is my picture,Dark says,my dad hung it up for my sixteenth birthday

So what do we do now, Henry asks

You can take Danny and Linda sightseeing,Dark says, I need to talk to my friend Quinn

Donogel Police department

Hey Quinn, do you have a moment, Dark asks

For you, I will clear my schedule,Quinn says

What can you tell me about a man named Ray Hutch,Dark asks

He is a scondreal,Quinn says,we like him for the disappearence of not only Mickel Reagan but up to a hundred more people, and they all vanished without a trace

No,, Dark says, they haven't disappered, they were smuggled into the US, but I don't know why yet

Dark's house in Donogel

Hey Connor,Dark says, I have a job for you and Joe, I want you two to find Ray Hutch and take him to my tanker, he's probably hiding out in the burned building

You got it Dark, Connor says.

Hello Jamie, Dark says, what can I do for you

I need some help with something I want to do for Linda, Jamie says, I want to throw her a surprise party, but I don't want it to be at Henry's or their house

Why not hold it at the Biltmore in Manhattan,Dark says

Price is expensive to rent a party room at the Biltmore, Jamie says

Tell Cooper that I said that you can use the Princess room,Dark says, after all I own the building


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Linda go sight seeing and Dark has a heart to heart talk with Henry

Glaslow Castle

So Danny, Linda says with a grin, what shall we do today

I was thinking about visiting the Barney stone, Danny says as he puts his shirt on

How about we have a little bit of fun first, Linda says as she pulls his shirt back off

Don't you want to go sightseeing, Danny asks as he unbuttons her pants

Later, Linda says as she starts kissing him

Maloney pub

Hey Henry, Dark says, I think that we should have a chat

What would you like to talk about, Henry asks

The real reason why you never told the rest of the family about Mary,Dark says

Betty was sick alot during her pregnancy, Henry says, I asked her sister Wilma to come help Betty

Go on,Dark says

After Mary was born it became clear that Betty wasn't getting better, Henry says, I talked to Betty and Wilma about Wilma moving to New York City to help with both Frank and Mary, but she had her own family here in Donogel

So the decision to have Mary be raised by Wilma was made because Betty was sick, and Frank already knew that you and Betty were his parents,Dark says, so how does he not know about Mary

When Mary was born, Henry says,my dad took Frank on a camping trip and both Wilma and Mary were gone before he got back home

Henry, I know that you have excellent reasons why you sent Mary to live in Ireland,Dark says, but you owe it to yourself and your family to tell them about her

How do you know so much about this subject, Henry asks

My adopted parents never kept my adoption a secret,Dark says, I knew from the time I was five that I had been adopted, and I also knew that I was loved very much by my adopted parents, but I still feel like I was abandoned by my birth parents

Why would you feel like that, Henry asks

Linda and I are faternal twins, but I was the one thrown away by my birth parents,Dark says, I love Linda don't get me wrong but I sometime wonder why she was able to choose Danny over me

When did she chose Danny over you, Henry asks

Years ago,Dark says before they got married, Danny broke up with Linda to date someone else and he told Jimmy to play a prank on her,I stopped Jimmy before Linda was harmed more than what she was, Linda decided to forgive Danny and told me that if I couldn't keep my opinion on the subject to myself that I can get out of her life

Have you talked to Linda about it, Henry asks

No, Dark says, I understand not being wanted, so I did as she wanted, I left

I think that you should talk to her about how she made you feel, Henry says

Why,Dark asks it's in the past for her and it is wrong to bring up the hurt she caused me, while she is recovering from being held hostage

Because it seems like you are still hurting because of what was done, Henry says

Blarney Castle

So let me see if I have this correct, Linda says,we are going to climb to the top,hang over the side to kiss the blarney stone? 

Yes babe, Danny says with a grin, I really want to do this

Ok, Linda says,let's go


	17. Chapter 17

Glaslow Castle

Hey Gramps, Danny says with a smile,are you ready to go home

I need to talk to Linda about something in private, Henry says

What do you want to talk about, Linda asks

Has Dark ever talked to you about the way you treated her before you and Danny got married? Henry ask

No, Linda says sadly, I know that it hurt her when I forgave Danny and told her that she needs to keep her opinion to herself or she could get out of my life,I didn't mean it but before I could talk to her again she was gone

How long from the time you said that to her did it take you to realize that she was gone, Henry asks

Dark left the same night, Linda says but I didn't know until almost a month later, when I asked Wendy if she knew why Dark's house was shut up

So for a month she never crossed your mind, Henry asks

No, Linda says, I was just so happy that Danny and I were back together that I simply didn't give dark another thought until our birthday came up

Why was the birthday significant, Henry asks

It was the first one that Dark didn't call me or get me a present, Linda says,that's how I knew something was wrong

That's why Dark is always alone, Henry says

What do you mean Gramps, Danny asks from the doorway

Dark feels like her entire family abandoned her for other people, Henry says, I told her that she should talk to Linda about how she feels

What did Dark says, Danny asks

She said that there was no reason to bring it up, Henry admits, but I think that she is keeping herself aloof from us because she believes that we don't want her around except for when we need something, she has abandonment issues and Linda contribute to them so I think we should help her with them

Hey Dark,Danny says, how long have you been standing there

Long enough,Dark replies, the plane is ready so let's go back to New York

It will be good to be back home, Danny says while watching Dark's face

Yes says Linda, I miss Sean and Jack

I can't wait to see Erin, Jamie, Joe and Frank, Henry says

Let's go,Dark says with an unreadable expression on her face

Federal Building Dark's Office

Did you find Ray Hutch,Dark asks

Yes and get this,he admitted to the smuggling ring but he says that he wasn't trying to kill anyone, Connor says,he was sending a warning to the other people not to talk to outsiders.

Turn him over to the NYPD to be charged,Dark says, and have Joe come into my office

Hey Joe, Connor yells,Boss lady wants you

What's up, Joe asks

I just wanted to let you know that I sent your father a letter stating that under article nine of the New York City penal code federal agents don't require the permission of the police commissioner to work cases within the confines of the city of New York and that we will be working on what ever cases we chose without any concerns about the NYPD liking or disliking it

Ok, Joe says, but why would you do that

To get it to where we don't have those stupid rules and guidelines,Dark says, I don't like having cameras on my training ground

Will Rupert Gilman allow you to do that, Joe asks

It's within the letter of both state and federal law, so Rupert Gilman gave me the green light,Dark says

That's wonderful news, Joe says with a grin

Yes it is, Dark replies, and now I believe that you are supposed to be at Henry's

I am heading there now, Joe says, would you like to come

No,Dark says, I believe that I will go play with Beauwolf and maybe train with Digger and Rydar

Henry's house

Hey everyone, Henry says, I want to talk to you about something very important

What's up, Joe asks

Danny and Linda already know this but I wanted to tell the rest of you, Henry says, I went to Donogel Ireland not for a visit with friends but because my daughter was sick and needed surgery

Wait, Erin says, What daughter

Frank, do you remember when your mom gained weight when you were about fourteen years old and she went into the hospital and your grandpa took you camping for a while? Henry asks

Yeah Pops, Frank says, I remember that mom was sick alot and she stayed sick for almost three years after that

Betty was pregnant with a girl, Henry says, when she gave birth we both realized that she couldn't take care of you and a newborn baby so her sister Wilma took the baby back to Ireland and raised her

Why didn't you ever tell me about her Pops, Frank asks softly

I didn't know how, Henry says, what kind of person gives their child away? 

The kind of person who wants what is best for the child, Erin says, you knew that grandma couldn't take care of the baby so you did what was necessary to make sure that not only was your wife taken care of but both of your children were given the love and support they deserve to have

That's right Pops, Frank says, you did one of the hardest things a parent can do, you put the needs of your children ahead of your own

Dark's house

Are you planning on telling Linda and the rest of the Reagans goodbye, Connor asks,or do you just plan on disappering

How did you know that I was planning on leaving,Dark asks

I have been working with you for over ten years and I have figured out that when you feel unwanted in anyway you leave the situation, Connor says

I just think that the reason I stayed was to make sure that Linda would be okay with the Reagans, Dark says, they are her true family now

What about you, Connor asks

I don't think I matter all that much,Dark says with a sad smile, I believe that if I stay it will cause problems in the long run

Just because it may cause problems for some people is no reason for you to have to leave again, Connor says

I haven't decided on leaving just yet, Dark says, I am leaning towards it, but I have not decided

What is the plan for tomorrow, Connor asks

Jamie wants to surprise Linda with a special party tomorrow night at the Biltmore,Dark says, I am issuing the order that you have to go to the party

Why do I have to go, Connor whines, I hate wearing a suit and tie

Rachel loves to get dressed up, and besides I don't want to spend alot of time with just Joe,Dark says

What is the deal with you and him anyways, Connor asks, did you two date or something like that

No,,we were friends until I left years ago and I just don't want to talk about why I left,Dark says

Okay, Connor says,then shall we train

Yes, Dark says with a smile as they both take their fighting stance, this is my favorite part of any day


	18. Chapter 18

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Connor,why so glum? Joe says with a smirk, did Dark beat you again in training

Joe, can I tell you something, Connor says

Sure Joe says with a smile

Dark is thinking about leaving New York City, Connor says sadly

What, Joe says, you must be mistaken, she said that we are going to be stationed here so I could spend lots of time with my family to make up for all the time I lost

We are not leaving, Connor says, just her

Why,Joe asks,if it's because of what I said and how I acted then I will apologize

I don't think it has anything to do with you, Connor says, I can't shake the feeling that something else is going on with her

Like what, Joe asks

This whole thing with your grandfather having a whole other family side that no one else knew about has stirred up some painful memories for her, Connor says

I wish that she would talk to us about it, Joe says

I wish that she would talk to anyone about it, Connor says, I can sometimes see the pain she feels but she always hides how she is really feeling

Danny and Linda house

Is everything ok Linda, Danny asks worried

Not really, Linda says, I can't help but think about what Henry said that day

Have you ever thought about talking to Dark about why you said that to her,Danny asks

I have wanted to talk to her about it but she has a way of keeping me at arms length away, Linda says

Why do you think she does that, Danny asks gently

I think it's because she doesn't want to get close to anyone so that she can't get hurt by them, Linda says

Why don't you call her and ask her out for coffee and talk to her, Danny says, I believe that you will find out what she is going through if you talk to her

Ok, I'll call her, Linda says with a smile

Hey Dark, Linda says, do you want to meet me for coffee at the Pastel pastry cafe

Sure,Dark says, I don't feel like doing paperwork today anyways

Pastel pastry cafe

Hey, Linda says with a smile

Hi,Dark replies, so what's wrong

Does something have to be wrong for me to want to spend time with you, Linda asks softly

Linda, I know that you have been thinking about what Henry said that day in Ireland,Dark says, and while it might seem like something we should talk about it really isn't

I think that it will help us understand each other better, Linda says

Look,Dark says, you forgave Danny, but I didn't, you chose to marry him and be a family, but in order to do that you needed me to change who I am or to leave, so I left, I don't see what there is to talk about

When I told you that I forgave Danny and that you could either keep your opinion on the matter to yourself or get out of my life I didn't mean for you to actually leave, Linda says, I just wanted you to let me make my own decisions regarding Danny

That maybe,Dark says, but do you remember what I said that day, before I left

You said that if I really wanted him that you would not stand in my way, Linda says gently

Exactly,Dark says, I didn't stand in your way, I did as you wish, I left, so as far as I am concerned there is nothing to talk about

Do you hate me, Linda asks, I want you to be honest

I don't hate you,Dark says, I sometimes think that you are treated badly by the Reagans but part of my thought process is that no matter how I feel,it's not about me and since how I felt never mattered anyways I should just shut up about it

You might not hate me, but you feel like I don't care about you at all, Linda says

It's not so much as you don't care about me as it is that you care more about the Reagans,Dark says, I don't think I will be around much longer

What do you mean, Linda asks

Between what Joe said about me and how Frank treated my team, I believe that it would be best for everyone else if I remove myself from the situation, Dark admits, I am thinking about leaving New York City

What about me and the boys, Linda asks

It's not a big deal,Dark says, I am simple doing what was asked of me, but I will miss you and the kids

I don't want you to leave again, Linda says, I want you to stay here

You have your happiness here, but I lost my happiness years ago and all I ever feel is unwanted,Dark says

Why do you think that you are unwanted, Linda asks

Because I am,Dark says, our parents didn't want me, you didn't want me, the only people who truly wanted me were my adopted parents and Jas, and they died and left me

Dark,it not that I didn't want you, Linda says,it's just that I wanted Danny to and I couldn't find a way to have you both

It doesn't matter anymore, Dark says, I will have a car pick you up at 7 tonight

What happens tonight, Linda asks

Just be ready to go,Dark says as she leaves


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda let's it slip just how wealthy Dark is

Biltmore Hotel,New York City

" WOW" Linda says, this place is gorgeous

Little brother, Danny says, how much did it cost you to rent this place

Linda, Jamie says, I wanted to give you a party as my way of apologize for what I said to you, I made sure that everything severs tonight is your favorite meal and wine

Jamie, Erin squeals, how can you afford this

Melinda got me a good deal on the room, Jamie says

Is she here, Joe asks

Yes, Linda says, she is over there talking to someone who I don't know

That's Steve Albertsons, Frank says, he owns Albertsons imports and exports

How the hell does Melinda know him, Danny asks

I don't know, Linda says nervously,let's have some wine and mingle

Jamie, Joe says, I think that both Melinda and Linda are keeping a secret from us

I believe that you might be right, Jamie said, when I told Cooper that Melinda said that I could use the Princess room,he actually went white and started asking me for decorating preference and food and wine choices

Danny said that Linda and he stayed in a freaking castle that belongs to Melinda, Joe says, and I know that she owns the building that I live in

What are we talking about, Connor asks

Connor, have you ever wonder just how wealthy Melinda is, Joe asks

That's none of my business, Connor says, and in all honesty it's none of yours either

Hey Melinda, Linda says softly

Hey, Dark replies, Steve Albertsons this is my sister Linda Reagan

It's nice to meet you,Mrs.Reagan, Steve says

Nice to meet you too, Linda replies, can I borrow my sister from you for just a few minutes? 

Of course my dear, Steve says, I see Tony is here so I will go talk to him

What's wrong,Dark asks

I think that Joe and Jamie are getting suspicious about how wealthy you really are, Linda says, what do we do

Nothing,Dark says with a grin, I don't flash my wealth and outside of you,no one else knows just how wealthy I am

I don't like keeping secrets from Danny, Linda says

Maybe not,Dark replies, but this isn't your secret to tell, and it's none of their business

What should I say if asked, Linda asks

Tell them that you don't share other people personal business,Dark replies, now go have fun and enjoy your party

Jamie, Frank asks, how does Linda know Anthony Mullins

Who's Anthony Mullins, Erin asks confused

One of the richest men in Boston, Frank says

I think that he is a friend of Dark's, Joe says, but she calls him Tony

Does Linda know half the people who are here tonight, Henry asks

I don't know, Danny says, but we can ask her later on after the party

Danny, Linda says,are you having a good time

Yes I am,Danny says with a smile, but I have a question

What's the question, Linda asks

Do you know half of the people who are here tonight,Danny asks

Dinner is served, the waters announce

Everyone sits down and starts to enjoy their meal

Where did Melinda go, Linda asks

She went to her office to get something, Anthony Mullins says

Why would she drive clear across town just to get something out of her office, Danny asks

She went to her office here at the Biltmore, Anthony says

Why would she have an office here, Frank says confused

My dear, I take it that the family you married into has no idea just how wealthy Melinda is, Anthony Mullins says with a grin

No, Linda says, they don't know, I promised Melinda that I would never tell anyone

Linda, Henry says,we don't keep secrets in this family

While Melinda is gone, I will tell you this much, Linda says, she owns the building we are in

How wealthy is she , Joe asks

Don't answer that question, Connor says with a frown, it's no one's business but Melinda's

Melinda is a multi billionaire, Linda says, she is the sole owner of both Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises along with several medical center up and down the eastern seaboard

LINDA, That is enough,Dark says angrily

Melinda, Linda says softly, I was just

I don't want to hear it, Melinda says, I told you not to tell anyone

My dear, Anthony Mullins says, I asked her if the family that she married into knew how wealthy you were, she said no and then proceeded to tell us something about what you owned

I have to go, Melinda says, I will talk to you and Steve later, Melinda leaves the room

Great, Connor says,nice job betraying Dark

I wasn't betraying her, Linda cry's

Yes, you were, Connor says

Don't talk to my wife like that, Danny says

Danny, stay out of this, Joe says, Connor is right,we all betrayed Dark

Where is she going to now, Frank asks

The one place she feels like, Connor says, she is were Jas is

White pines cemetery  
Hey Jas,Dark says, I just wanted to stop by and talk to you for a while, I feel so lost right now, Linda told the Reagans about my wealth, after she promised me that she never would tell anyone else

I am thinking about leaving New York City for a while, I know that you think that it would be cowardly to just run away

It would be, Mason says quietly

What are you doing here,Dark asks

Connor called me and told me about what happened, Mason says, Connor told Linda not to answer the question, but she decided to go ahead and answer it anyway

Connor feels like he owes me,Dark says, I pretty much saved his life

You saved all of us at some point, Mason says, so I have a question for you

What's your question,Dark asks

Who saved you, Mason asks, you are so strong and you step up and take care of everyone, but I don't see anyone who is taking care of you!

I am use to being alone, Dark says, I have good friends and my dog

At the end of the day, Mason says,we all go home to our families and as great as Beauwolf is,he can't replace human contact

People have a tendency to let me down,Dark says

Has Linda ever let you down, Mason asks gently

Yes,Dark says,years ago when she chose to forgive Danny for how he treated her, she told me to either keep my opinion on the matter to myself or to get out of her life

How did that let you down, Mason asks,it wasn't about you, but about her willingness to forgive someone she loved and to move forward

I was the one who stopped that man from raping her,I held her while she was crying,Dark says angrily, and the moment Danny decided that he loved her and not Katlyn, she dropped me like I was garbage.

You are mad at her for choosing love, Mason says

I am mad at her for not choosing me,Dark says, I am tired of being thrown away

Oh Melinda, Mason says, you have so much compassion for others, but you feel like you are unworthy of anyone's friendship or love

I have been told that I am unwanted,Dark says, everyone that I care about leaves me

I'm not going anywhere, Mason says, and neither is Connor,Digger,Slone,Ava and Jackie, your family members might not want you but we are your family and we will always be by your side

If my own sister doesn't want me around then why would you,Dark says with tears in her eyes

If your sister can't see how great you are, Mason says as he hugs Dark,then she needs glasses,as for your wealth,that's not a major concern of mine, you are my family

That's right,Digger says with Connor and Slone,we are all family

Linda made a mistake in telling her husband and the rest of the Reagan family how wealthy you really are, Connor says, but I don't think she was trying to betray you

You know what, Slone says suddenly, I don't talk alot but it seems to me that it's time for us to step up and take care of Dark for a change

I think that it would be best if I just left New York City,Dark says

Nope, Slone says, you are going to stay right here with the rest of the misfits that make up this selfmade family

Are you trying to tell me what to do,Dark says

Yep,Slone says

Ok,Dark says, I guess I will stay in New York City then, but I don't want to talk to Linda or any of the Reagan's for a while

Not a problem,Digger says, except for Joe, not sure what to do about him

We could duct tape his mouth, Mason says

He would eat the tape, Connor says

Can we go to a bar and get some drinks and food, Digger asks,I am hungry

Let's go to Armando and eat,Dark says

What about Linda, Mason asks

Let's let that be tomorrow's problem,Dark says

Henry's house

I can't believe that Melinda walked out like that, Danny says fuming

It's Linda's fault, Erin said, she was told not to answer that question

It's true, Linda says, I even asked Dark earlier what to say and she told me point blank that it wasn't my secret to tell

She's probably going to leave the city for good now, Joe says

I doubt that, Frank says, I received the letter from her today and I had no idea that she knows the law as well as she does

Melinda attended Harvard law school, Linda says, she graduated top of her class and passed the bar with a perfect score of 800 without the extra credit of the essay

Why is she a cop then, Erin asks

She said that lawyers do more harm than good and that cops not only solve crimes but can actively stop crime before it happens

Where's Connor, Jamie says

I don't know, Joe replies, I will call him

Hey Connor, Joe says,where are you

We are at Armando's right now, Connor says laughing

Who's we, Joe asks

Dark, myself,Digger,Slone( who can actually talk) Mason,Ava and Jackie, Connor says,we are celebrating

What are you celebrating, Joe asks

Can't tell you, Connor says,it's a surprise


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dark reveals everything about herself to the Reagan's, but only after she has a conversation with Henry

Dark's house

Hello , Henry, Dark says,why are you here? 

I think that we should have a conversation, Henry says

About what,Dark says

Last night, Henry says, I am part of the reason why Linda answered the question about your wealth,I told her that we don't keep secrets in this family

That's rich Dark says, considering that you actually kept the fact that you had a daughter a complete secret for years

Yes, Henry says, I admit that I kept it a secret from my family, but like you said,it's no one's business but my own

That's exactly my point,Dark says,my wealth is no one else business except my own

You already told us that you are the sole owner of both Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises, Henry says,all Linda did was mention that you owned the Biltmore and a few medical centers up and down the eastern seaboard

How much do you know about what Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises really are, not to mention the medical center,Dark asks,if I hadn't stopped her she would have told y'all everything

What is wrong with that, Henry asks,we are all family

Do you really see me as family,Dark says, I fight with your son, and I costed Erin and Jamie their jobs

First off, Erin and Jamie are responsible for the actions that lead to them losing their jobs, Henry says, and as for fighting with Frank,we have all clashed with him from time to time

Do you think I should just tell everyone how wealthy I really am,Dark asks

I think that you should,Henry says, but only so it's no longer a subject of conversation

Okay,Dark says,on one condition

Name it, Henry says

We have a party tonight at the Manhattan Plaza,Dark says and you have to get all the Reagans there without telling them why.

Manhattan Plaza

Hello this is the Manhattan Plaza, how may I help you

This is Melinda Hawkins, and I want to book your Frank Sinatra room for a little get together for tonight

Yes Miss, Hawkins, I will have the room trimmed in your signature colors

Throw in some Blue balloons as well,Dark says with a chuckle

Federal Building Dark's Office

I want the entire team in their dress blues at the Manhattan Plaza tonight at 7 pm sharp for a special announcement,Dark says with an evil grin

All of the team, Mason asks, even Joe

All the team, especially Joe,Dark says, now I have to meet Slone and Digger at the plaza

Manhattan Plaza

Are you sure that we can hang these pictures here,   
Slone asks with a grin

Yes bro,Dark says with a smile, I also own this building as well

Not that money means anything to me but just how wealthy are you, Digger asks

You are going to find out tonight,Dark says

Henry's house  
I want everyone to be here by 6 and be dressed up, Henry says

What's going on, Joe asks

Just do as I say,Henry says with a grin, I have to go,a car will pick everyone up at 6 

Dark's house

Let's see, Dark muses I think my signature colors of red and gold will look nice,as she brushes out her golden brown shoulder length hair and applies a small amount of make up,I am glad that I've never need to use alot of make up

Danny and Linda house

Did Henry say why he wanted us dressed up and at his house by 6 , Linda asks as she zips up her baby blue dress and applies her makeup

Nope, Danny says as he adjust his tie, but he said that we damn well better not be late

Henry's house

Is everyone here, Frank asks  
Danny and Linda just pulled in and the car just arrived to take us to wherever Henry has instructed the driver to go

Manhattan Plaza bathed in gold and red lights

Oh my God, Joe says, this place is gorgeous, even better than the Biltmore

Are you sure that we are suppose to be here, Erin asks

There's Pop now, Frank says

Come on inside, Henry says with a grin

Inside are pictures of Italian villas,a French chatue,five different Spanish villas and several hotels in both New York City and Boston

Good evening guests of tonight's hostess the matier de says,eat drink and enjoy the fabulous night ahead of you

Pop, What's going on? Frank asks bewildered

Hello everyone,Dark says from the staircase over looking the Frank Sinatra room, welcome to the Plaza

What's going on,Joe asks as Henry escorts Dark into the room

I just wanted to let y'all know just how wealthy I am,Dark says with a smile, Henry told me that I should never hide who I am

Who are you really, Jamie asked

I am Melinda Isobel Hawkins Glaslow, chosen daughter of Celeste Hawkins and Andrew Glasgow, I own the Biltmore and the Plaza

WOW, Erin says I had no idea

I also own the buildings that both Jamie and Joe live in along with the apartment building that you live in Erin,Dark says,as for how wealthy I truly am, I have never thought of money as wealth,but rather the people who chose to be there for you

So, money doesn't matter, Joe says

No Dark replies, The Love of my family is what makes me wealthy and I guess I just needed to be reminded of that,which Mason did last night

Why wouldn't you know that Danny asks

For years I have felt unwanted or rather not needed by my blood family, but last night I was reminded of something very important that I had forgotten over the years

The bond of a family is not based on always getting along,nor is it based on material things,Dark says as she smiles at Linda and Mason and the rest of her team,but rather the love that is shown when you need it the most, I am not an easy person to get along with

No shit, Joe says

I also have the tendency to hold on to grudges,Dark says, so it's fitting that tonight, when we celebrate the new year, that I celebrate with my whole family,both by blood and by heart


End file.
